Detectors may be used for example around an accident site to detect the presence of dangerous gases and to relay the information over multiple hops from device to device via wireless communications. The detectors may also be used for example in an environment to monitor a person entering a confined space. The detectors may relay the information over multiple hops to an attendant outside the confined space. However, it is a challenging task to deploy the detectors as far apart as possible in order to maximize the area monitored while retaining reliable wireless communications.